Revenge is NOT always the Best Medicine
by DayoftheDiva
Summary: 17 year-old Maryse Ouellet had her heart Broken by John Cena after 6 years shes a Famouse WWE Diva and the Sexiest of the Sexy what happenes when he joins the WWE and is back to win her heart as well as the WWE Championship from her brother Emmett McCarty
1. Introductions : Maryse and Emmett

Hey guys or whoever reads this stories this is my very first story on Fanfiction I would appreciate it if you give me criticism and new ideas on how to make my story better thanks enough from me. ON WITH THE STORY!

FLASHBACK

_"loser loser _

_double loser_

_whatever,as if get the picture DUH!"_

_"No one will ever love you"_

_"Your a complete dork you even thought my brother loved you yeah right he actually has class...unlike you you and your pathetic little brother who couldn't lift a fly"_

_I turned around and saw him perfect muscled body standing there even with a smirk on his face his eyes were full of guilt of obviously cause he told his sister he broke up with me who would ever love me i'm over weight, i'm not the prettiest 17 year old out there how did I ever think someone like him would go for someone like me my brother told me about the bet yesterday why did I fall for him. I stood up and turned away and ran away from that place that had the worst memories. As I stopped at the front of my house I promised myself no one would ever make me feel like Rosalie and John Cena had made me fell never again could people make me feel how they made me feel. No one would ever call me fat or call my brother skinny again from this day forth I Maryse Ouellet McCarty would become better than they ever will be _

PRESENT

"Maryse...Maryse...MARYSE!"

""Oh sorry what?" I said looking around I looked next to me and saw Brie Bella and Nikki Bella I remembered we had a match earlier which ended with me hitting The French Kiss and pinning Nikki for the win

"You blacked out on us are you okay?" I knew that was Brie the one that worries the most

"i'm totally fine I just blacked out for a second" Hearing myself talk was weird i turned around and saw my reflection in the mirror in the Diva's locker room and I couldn't believe what I was seeing a beautiful blonde women who at the moment had worry lines on her forehead. I remembered that once again I had the flashback were I was in high school and I had to relive the awful moments the that Bitch Rosalie Hale Cena had made me live through after he brother John Cena had dumped me. I went through living hell for the remainder of my high school life but it was time to forget that i'm Mars Nouvelle The Sexiest of the Sexy and that all I need to know to go on with my career.

"So are we going to the club tonight?" I asked

"Of course is Emmett going?"I knew Nikki would ask that she had the biggest crush on him but she would never admit it

"I think so Ill drop by his room later ill see you Laddies later au Trevor"

I walked out of the Diva's locker room walking to Emmett's locker room I walked in

"You know one day your gonna walk in on something you really don't want to see"

"Well when that day comes ill start knocking"

We of course we not actually related his dad married my mom when we I was 9 and he was 10 he never did catch on the French or the French accent even though we lived in Montreal up until 9th grade

"Yeah whatever I saw your match almost as good as me sis one day you will be perfect"

"Please I am perfect your the one that needs some training maybe you should go to FCW'

"Yeah whatever "

He looked nothing like when we were in high school he was tall burly extremely muscled .


	2. Introductions : John Cena

I'm back with a New Chapter and remember whoever does read this story REVIEW I WOULD APPRECIATE SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER

I forgot to do this last time

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE WWE STEPHANIE MEYER AND VINCE MCMAHON OWN THEM I JUST LIKE TO MAKE UP STORIES ABOUT THEM

FLASHBACK

_I stared ahead and watched as Rosalie was making fun of her...she wasn't very pretty but I felt like she was the one I wanted to marry and coming from a 17 year old ''thug'' as people called me just cause I liked to dress and talk different I like Jean Shorts and Throwback Jerseys, HiTops and Basketball caps I wasn't a goody-two-shoes that everyone expected I liked to rap and Rap Battle I guessed that why I fell for Maryse Ouellet she wasn't like any other girl I ever met she was sweet and didn't care about my popularity and I went and messed that up I just had to listen to my sisters advise about my reputation I knew it was true people were already looking at me funny she was taking away what I worked for 11 years for since the day I was Born I was The Doctor of Thuganomics and Maryse was just an overweight over achieving goody-two shoes and her brother was a wimp that looked like he was all skin and bone Emmett McCarty I was so concentrated on my thought I snapped out of it with the sound of someone running past me I saw Maryse running by obviously upset it took all I had not to go after her. It was for the best_

PRESENT

I immediately stood up at the sound of my alarm go off It was morning what a drag but it was the morning I've been waiting months for Today was the day WWE talent relations VP Mr. John whatever was going to FCW to look for some new talent for the roster of Smackdown and RAW and I was so ready 6 years after high school here I was in this small 2 bedroom apartment I share with my sister Rosalie who is also a wrestler she was still the same Bitch that hurt Maryse's feeling and made her life a living hell through the remainder of high school. WOAH were did that come from I had been thinking of Maryse MORE and MORE and MORE lately like when I was in high school and I knew I would see her soon exactly like that. I snapped out of it shook my head and concentrated I had to get my head in the game if I wanted to become a WWE superstar I got dressed in my wrestling gear and walked to the Kitchen Rosalie was already there also in her gear she knew this was our biggest test and if we passed it we would no longer be DEVELOPMENTAL SUPERSTARS we would WWE Superstars We got in my car and drove to FCW headquarters I couldn't wait after 3 Years in FCW after signing our WWE contracts we were finally getting our shot

I was so Nervous it was finally my turn Rosalie had passed she was know an OFFICIAL WWE Diva

I walked in the ring and got in and looked at the stands were Mr. Whatever was sitting

"Hello, I'm Vice President of Talent Relations John Laurinaitis"

"Hey, I'm John Cena" I said

"Nice to meet you the trainers here tell me your ready to go to the WWE and be a main-eventer well you gonna show me that against this man"

I Turned around and ...The Big show I was fan, but now was not the time I had to show my talent the referee came in and the bell rang the big show immediately took control

He used his huge arm to hit me with a choke slam and I fell it hurt like hell but I had to get up I put a shoulder up at the 2 count after about 5 minutes of getting destroyed by the big show I finally stood up and started hitting him with left and right punches to the face I ran back and hit him with a drop kick he was finally down and I grabbed his head and did the bulldog he was down so It was time to show off I stood up and sis my signature four knuckle shuffle and stood up and went to the top rope and jumped for a cross body I stood up and waited for him to give up I looked at the big show stumble back, weight training don't fail me now I Picked him up and damn he was heavy but I had to resist I turned toward John Laurinaitis and he was stunned after a few more seconds I couldn't stand it anymore I Dropped him and covered him with the pin

1...

2...

3!

I DID IT I BET THE BIG SHOW

I turned towards the boss and waited until he finally said...

"Congratulations, you got the job kid show up on Monday Night Raw you are now an official WWE superstar don't mess it up"


	3. The Head Bitch In Charge

I am back just to let you know I will be updating everyday I can

DISCLAIMER~ I OWN NOTHING NOT THE WWE OR TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER AND VINCE MCMAHON OWN THEM I JUST LOVE TO MESS AROUND WITH BOTH

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

This was my first night here in the WWE RAW with Rosalie I cant believe it

"I swear I am gonna take these Diva's down cause you know I'm the hottest of them all"

But of course that comment didn't fly with the Diva's I knew sooner or late Rosalie's Bitchy Attitude would get her in trouble not everyone tolerated her like I did

"Yeah right honey,Have you ever went against The Sexiest of the Sexy, She has the real right to call herself that"

I recognized the girls Nicole and Briana Garcia or there ring name Nikki and Brie the Bella Twins I had to admit they were hot I didn't know who this Girl was since I barely paid attention to the Diva's matches I payed more attention to the superstar matches I looked over at Rosalie and she was Angry I could tell

"Hey are you two John and Rosalie Cena?"

"Yeah thats us"

"You guys are schedule in a inter gender tag team match in 20"

"Okay thank you"

"Well Whatever your problem is suck it up and get over it or first Match on WWE TV is in 20 Minutes ill meet you in the entrance"

With that I walked away and walked to the locker room

Maryse's POV

I was stretching in my locker room when Emmett burst through the door and he did not look happy at all

"What is up your ass?" and he ignored me and started grumbling

"I cant believe I have to be in a match with Rookies seriously fresh off the FCW Roster"

"Oh calm down Emmett it can't be as bad as it sounds plus everyone gets a chance"

"Yeah whatever so what are we going out with my song or yours?"

"They told me we were doing separate Entrances so I'm cool"

"Okay fine"

The door opened and I turned around and saw Jim one of the lighting guys come in

"Guys get out to the Entrance your entrance is in 3 minutes Emmett Your going first after the new superstars go out and then You Maryse"

I nodded and did one last stretch and stood up grabbing my coat and walking after Emmett I walked past a screen and saw "Rookies" as Emmett had very cleverly named them and I don't know why but the were extremely familiar like I knew them before I waited until I heard Emmett's theme song and Emmett walked out I heard all the crowd cheer as he held up the WWE Championship I smiled and flipped my hair one more time before I heard my song

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?

Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Oooh, je me sens tout nu

Ooh Oui

Ooh Oui

I walked out and I got Booed but that was my character the more they hated me the more I knew I was doing my job I walked down the aisle and did my signature hand to them and I had my signature smirk on my face I climbed on the ring and did my signature hair flip and got in the ring on my side then Justin Robert started introducing everyone

''The next match is an inter gender tag team match

Introducing first from Rochester, New York weighing at 240 pounds JOOOHHHN 

And his sister and partner ROSALIE "

I gasped but quickly composed myself and I also felt Emmett tense next to me as well I turned to our opponents and John was looking at me he obviously didn't recognize me well he would soon

"And from Gatlinburg, Tennessee weighing at 241pounds he is the WWE Champion EMMMMMEEETTTTT MCCCCCCAAAARRRRTTTTTYYYYYYY

And his partner from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, MARRRRRYYYYYYYSSSSSE!"

I reacted and went to the ropes and flipped my hair as Emmett did the same and went to the corner and and climbed on the ropes and lifted his Championship as he was introduced

I felt Emmett pulling me back to the ropes as I was looking at Rosalie and John who was in a state of shock as he raked his eyes over my body I needed to get back into character I refused to let him have the same control over me as when we were in high school i put my smirk back on and got back into the apron letting Emmett go first

He would NOT control my mind this time and Rosalie was nothing but an old game in the WWE I was

The Head Bitch In Charge and they were gonna find that out


	4. Action and Reaction

DISCLAIMER~ I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE WWE, OR BOTH ANY RECOGNIZED SONG LYRICS, PLACES AND OTHER THINGS ARE ALL ARE PROPERTY OF THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND ALL I OWN IS ...NOTHING:-)

John's POV

I was getting pumped for our match I turned to look at my sister and so was she she was ready and I was too and I had no Idea who our opponents were they didn't tell us and I didn't know a lot of people here I looked up at the ramp waiting for music and then I heard the song and looked up at the titantron and saw a big muscular guy he looked familiar and then his name flashed

Emmett McCarty

-Music-

Now has come the day that I take the lead and I make you follow.

Toast to champagne cause I came for greed and not for tomorrow.

If it feels good then it feels good and I do it all day.

You want me to play

You best bring your brain

You best bring your money.

Yeah!

Make me a superstar. Yeah!

No matter who you are.

And there he was when he came out everyone cheered as loud as they could and I was shocked I looked him up and down and focused in on his face and saw the same dimples that he had in High school except now he looked like he could beat me up and now he was famous I looked at the championship he was lifting up and I swore that Gold would be mine one day I wondered which diva would go against us I watched Emmett climb in the ring and climb to the corner ropes and lifted up the championship full of pride and climbed down and waited for his music to stop then he took his t-shirt off and threw it into the audience which caused more cheers then he looked up at the ramp and waited after a while of looking him up and down music started which people immediately started booing

-Music-

Pourquoi

Pourquoi

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?

Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Oh je me sens tout nu

Ooh Ooh, Ooh Oui

Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?

Pourquoi tu dis tout ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Ooh Oui, Ooh Oui

Ooh Oui, Ooh Oui

I looked up at the titantron and was shocked I saw the Hottest, Beautiful girl I had ever seen she also seemed familiar and then he name flashes and it said

Maryse

WHAT THE HELL

she looked nothing like she had in high school I looked next to me and saw Rosalie with her mouth open wide in shock she obviously couldn't believe it either, she finally came out and she was hot. Hot didn't even cover it she came out and people obviously didn't like her and she gave then a signature hand which she always did in high school when she was pissed she had a smirk that looked like she did all the time and walked around the ring to Emmett's side and took off this cape thing she had on to fully expose her body then she climbed up on the apron and flipped her hair and a lot of guys whistled which for some reason made me jealous and climbed in the ring and Justin Roberts finally started introducing us

''The next match is an inter gender tag team match

Introducing first from Rochester, New York weighing at 240 pounds JOOOHHHN CEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA

And his sister and partner "

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maryse gasped in shock but she quickly composed herself and wiated her turn

"And from Gatlinburg, Tennessee weighing at 241pounds he is the WWE Champion EMMMMMEEETTTTT MCCCCCCAAAARRRRTTTTTYYYYYYY!

And his tag team partner from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, MARRRRRYYYYYYYSSSSSE!"

Emmett go to the corner and lift up his championship as he did before as his name was called

and Maryse fliped her hair on the ropes as she had before as her name was called then she looked at me up and down and I raked my eyes over toned body and then she obviously composed herself and put her smirk back on and the carefree

"Im better than you" mask she had on when she walked down the ramp and she went out to the apron and Rosalie did the same it was my time

Rosalie's POV

I was shocked, I looked up at the Titantron and saw Emmett McCarty the guy that had a HUGE crush on me highschool the guy that I always made fun of ,and laughed at alll his attempts to date me. I hated Maryse I hope his sister wasnt here I HATED her I disliked her soo much, Because I was the only one my brother loved and Maryse just happened to be the only other person John looked like he loved so I had to eliminate her but then again I think of it as a good deed what I did to Maryse because my brother's rep would have been ruined if he stayed with that peice of crap. I had to admit he looked extremly fine he had the type of muscles that signaled he was at the gym most of of the time he had clear blue eyes that when someone looked at him they knew not to mess with him...

Pourquoi

Pourquoi

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?

Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Oh je me sens tout nu

Ooh Ooh, Ooh Oui

Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?

Pourquoi tu dis tout ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Ooh Oui, Ooh Oui

Ooh Oui, Ooh Oui

I looked up and saw the titantron first this girl was there she looked like my type of girl...OH HELL NO THAT CANNOT BE MARYSE OUELLET!

I watched her walk down the ramp while everyone was booing her she gave them her signiture hand that I saw when we were younger because she used t come over and John pissed her off and she often did that to him I saw her face and it had a smirk I watched her walk around the ring and taking off her jacket r cape or whatever and dropping to the floor and jumping on the apron and flipping her hair which a lot of guys whistled at was she serious she was practically coppying me shes a bitch and she had to be stopped and I was gonna show her what I was all about

Emmett POV

-Music-

Now has come the day that I take the lead and I make you follow.

Toast to champagne cause I came for greed and not for tomorrow.

If it feels good then it feels good and I do it all day.

You want me to play

You best bring your brain

You best bring your money.

Yeah!

Make me a superstar. Yeah!

No matter who you are.

I walked down the ramp I was the champion it was the best feeling in the world I climbed in the ring lifting up my championship proudly I looked at my oppenents theu were nothing special the girl was a typical Kelly Kelly type Diva and the guy looked like he was just a body builder but of course I was no person to judge cause when I first came to the WWE Everyone thought the same of me Exept there was something that looked extremly familar and made me hate them BOTH I waited for Maryse to come out

Pourquoi

Pourquoi

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?

Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Oh je me sens tout nu

Ooh Ooh, Ooh Oui

Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?

Pourquoi tu dis tout ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Ooh Oui, Ooh Oui

Ooh Oui, Ooh Oui

And there was my sister in all her glory she her gimmick was an overconfident Bitch and she played it soo well you could just feel the negative additude directed to her I envied her ability to be hated and not be upset about it I actually think she enjoys being a bitch the Queen Bee I watched her walk down the ramp with her trademark smirk and walk she climbed on the apron and fliped her hair and climbed in we were introduced and when there names were announced I immedietly looked up at them now I knew why I felt such a deep dislike for them both they broke my sister apart there the reason she lost wieght there the reason why she went into wrestling during highschool after what happened she went into an anger stage . Our Mom had to send her to anger management and he encouraged her to do a physical activity to get the anger out and wrestling was perfect

John Cena messed up my sister, now I was gonna mess him up


	5. The Vow

Hey! I'm Back and ready to post plus there will be a couple new stories from me

IF want me to do a story for whatever characters leave me a review

I know your all going BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JUST START THE STORY!

ON WITH THE STORY

ON ONE'S POV

The bell rang and John and Emmett were immediately at it Emmett Punched john continually in the face and backed him into the corner the counted and Emmett got off John only to kick him in the stomach Emmett pulled him out of the corner and threw him to the ropes John bounced off the ropes only to get hit by a knee to the stomach Emmett lifted him up over his shoulders and did a couple of bench presses and then dropped him and covered him and John kicked out at 2 and 9/10 John tried to stand up and when he was about to stand he was greeted by a Randy Orton style punt to the head and was covered again by Emmett but kicked out Emmett Stood him up and lifted him up and gave a Skull Crushing Power Bomb Emmett turned to Maryse you was holding out her hand that she wanted to Join and t was an inter gender tag team match Emmett grinned and walked to his corner and tagged Maryse in Maryse laughed wickedly and leaned down to get in John's face

"Tu as brisé mon cœur, maintenant je vais vous casser"

she then did her signiture hand signal and John was standing up and she kicked him in the stomach bended his head over and she laughed and everyone was cheering/booing for that and she hit The French Kiss and covered him and was about to get the 3 when Rosalie ran in the ring and kicked her in the head thus stopping the count and the referee immediately pulls Rosalie out and started yelling at her giving John time to recover and with the little energy he had he dragged himself to the corner and tagged in Rosalie Rosalie climbed the ropes and hit the cross body on Maryse and covered her for a 2 count and stood up and started stomping on Maryse's middle section and stood her up and punched her a couple of times Maryse fell and Rosalie ran to the corner climbed the ropes and raised her hands up smiling as a ''its over" gesture and she tried the moonsault and was greeted by feet to the face and she landed face first and rolled over face down covering her face while the referee counted Maryse was the first one up at the count of 8 and she stood up slowly and dragged herself to the corner and stood up and waited Rosalie slowly got up and as she turned around she was greeted by the French TKO to the back of the head she fell and Maryse covered her for another 2 count Emmett could tell Maryse was getting frustrated She stood Rosalie up and kicked up in the stomach making her fall again Maryse then pulled her into the French Pain while insulting her Rosalie was able to get out dragging herself to the corner and Maryse grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the middle of the ring and lifted her up and in a swift move Rosalie felt her back in pain seeing as Maryse had just did the Spinning side slam back breaker on her FINALLY Maryse was ready to end the torture she was putting Rosalie through and grabbed her be the hair lifting her up till she was standing and she got in position and laughed and finally she went for the French Kiss which was pulled off perfectly and Maryse smirked and covered Rosalie and got the 3 count

Pourquoi

Pourquoi

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?

Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Oh je me sens tout nu

Ooh Ooh, Ooh Oui

Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?

Pourquoi tu dis tout ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Ooh Oui, Ooh Oui

Ooh Oui, Ooh Oui

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS THE TEAM OF EMMETT MCCARTY AND MARRRRRYYYYYYYSSSSEE!"

John immediately went in the ring and checked on Rosalie who was knocked out while Emmett and Maryse celebrated in the ring when Maryse turned around and her dark brown eyes met his baby blues and John felt sparks as Maryse walked towards him but it was not he who she wanted as she brushed him off and pulled Rosalie who was just waking up, up by the hair and whispered in her ear

"le jeu est fini, c'est mon temps maintenant et tu vas découvrir pourquoi ce n'est pas une bonne idée de jouer avec le plus sexy de la sexy, in case you didn't get that I said the game is over, it's my time now and you will discover why this is not a good idea to play with the sexiest of the sexy"

She then dropped Rosalie and smirked at John as her music started playing and her and Emmett walked up the ramp away from the ring

Pourquoi

Pourquoi

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?

Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Oh je me sens tout nu

Ooh Ooh, Ooh Oui

Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?

Pourquoi tu dis tout ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Ooh Oui, Ooh Oui

Ooh Oui, Ooh Oui

John made sure Rosalie was okay as he looked up at Emmett and Maryse he couldn't believe Maryse had become this way but then again he was the one who made her that way but i his head John was saying one thing and on thing only

"I Vow that Maryse Oullett will be mine, as will the WWE championship"

There you have it chapter 5 and lookout for my new story


	6. Ted,I'm supposed to be in love with Ted?

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time I was tying to catch all of my stories up before I updated on each one so lets get started on this chapter that is WAYYYYY overdue**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE, ANYTHING, ANY PLACE, HELL, I DON'T EVEN OWN MYSELF (JUST THE STORYLINE)**

**Monday Night RAW (One week later)**

**"No One's POV"**

Maryse and Emmett walked in the building together as usual while the fans cheered them and often looked confused when they walked in because they thought they were a couple. They walked in and went their separate ways to their locker rooms. Maryse walked in the Diva's locker room and immediately spotted her group of friends which consisted of The Bella Twins, Natalya, Beth, AJ, Kaitlyn, and Tamina. They were all alike in certain ways, for example they all thought that the WWE was wrong with giving Kelly and Eve all the air time, when all they did was kick, slap, and scratch in the ring . Eve was a little bit better in the ring. She did some high flying stuff but not much. Kelly Kelly was just the Barbie Bitch to everyone she was she was also the locker room slut. Eve was just lame she was a Kelly-wannabe.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Maryse said setting her bag down and everyone looked up at her

"Hey 'Ryse!"

Nikki and Brie said excitedly and hurried over to Maryse and hugged her

"Maryse have you seen the new diva?"

Tamina said

"Yeah, shes hanging out with Thing 1 and Thing 2"

Beth said looking to the corner of the room were Kelly Kelly, Eve, and The new addition Rosalie Cena.

"What a surprise"

Thought Maryse

MEANWHILE WITH KELLY, EVE, AND ROSALIE

"Okay so this is basically how the locker room is over there is the Ugly group, Which consists ok Maryse, the Bella's, Natalya and Beth, and Tamina"

"But Isn't Maryse and the Bella twins pretty?"

Said Rosalie looking at the group of Diva's

"No they are ugly, and who is that?"

Kelly said staring at very hot guy that was tall and muscular and had a face to die for although he was dressed in Jeans and a Throwback jersey, and a cap.

"Oh that's my brother John"

Rosalie said as John Came over to Rosalie

"Hey, Baby sis I was gonna te-"

John lost his train of thought when Maryse came out of the showers with only underwear on and was putting on her ring gear

Rosalie turned to see what he was looking at and rolled her eyes

"John stop being a pervert"

John Snapped out of it and looked back at Rosalie not being able the get the image of Maryse out of his head.

Suddenly a stage hand walked in and yelled into the room with his eyes covered

"Maryse, Stephanie wants to see you in her office about a new story line started today"

He said and stepped out of the room and Maryse looked up and nodded while The Bella twins were curling her hair when they finished Maryse walked out of the locker room looking back once I was sure she saw me but she made no indication that she did

John went out of the locker room ignoring Rosalie's protest and followed Maryse against his better judgment

Maryse walked into Stephanie McMahon's office

"Hey Steph, you wanted to see me?"

"Maryse yeah, I did I have your new script sorry this is last moment but Daddy called the Creative team and told them that he wanted a new on-screen romance ASAP and we were already planning this but it wasn't scheduled to start for another month now its starting today. So memories your lines as close as possible if you mess up and change them a bit it doesn't matter cause this is last moment so just look like you really like Ted"

"Ted?I'm supposed to be in love with Ted?Well I guess that is not as bad as it could have been. Thanks Steph au revoir''

Maryse walked out of the office looking at the script and wasn't paying attention and felt herself bump into someone.

"I am so sorry"

She looked up to see...

"Ted, what a surprise"

"What surprise Maryse, I see you everyday, at the airport, in the hotel, here. I see so much of you its tiring"

He chuckled and Maryse slapped him with her papers

"Shut up you should be glad you get to be in the presence of the Sexiest of the Sexy"

"Yeah, I'm not so glad. So do you know why she wants to talk to me?"

He said motioning towards the door of Stephanie's office

Maryse immediately put her finger to her lip

"I'm not telling you have to find out in your own ill see you in the ring"

Maryse said walking away smiling

While she was smiling someone else wasn't

John had been watching the whole exchange between Maryse and Ted and he wasn't Happy he was a lot less than happy he wondered what that was about

**THERE YOU HAVE IT NEW CHAPTER**


	7. Overdue Confrontation

**NEW CHAPTER AFTER A LOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGGGG TIME**

Maryse walked backstage trying to calm the nerves she always got when about to do a segment or meet the crowd. Maryse was nervous partially because she was about to become Ted Dibiase's On-screen girlfriend and partially cause this was RAW she was gonna be on live and if she messed up they weren't gonna be able to delete that scene and shoot another one. She looked at the mirror beside her one more time making sure she looked perfect. Her hair hung down her back in big curls and he outfit was simple yet fashionable. She was perfect. Now all she waited for was Ted, Virgil, and the camera man to show. She turned around her intention was to look at the time but instead she was met by a certain superstar.

" Maryse" The one and only John Cena said.

"John. What do you want, I don't have time for you" Maryse said in a very Maryse-like way.

John was taken aback. Never in one of his dreams had he ever had she reacted this way to him. In his imagination they looked like they were perfect.

"Maryse, I'm not the same guy I was back then. I know I hurt you, i know what i put you through-"

"John just Shut the hell up, you have no idea what i went through. You're probably the same jerk you were in high school i know Rosalie is so don't tell me you know what i went through the humiliation, the verbal bullying, every time looking over my shoulder hoping i did not see your sister you don't know half of what i went through"

" Come on Maryse i said I'm sorry for what I did to you in high school what more do i have to do?"

" Drop Dead."

At that moment the Maryse felt like she loved the Cameraman.

" Maryse you part is in 3, 2, 1"

Maryse turned around hitting John with her hair in the process and waited for her cue

_**SCENE**_

_**Virgil is sitting waiting for Ted.**_

_**"What's up Ted?" He says as Ted Diabiase walks in.**_

_**"Look, I asked you to meet me here because I wanna talk."**_

_**"Mhm"**_

_**" Virgil we've, we've known each other for a long time. Right?"**_

_**" Ted I've been knowing you ever since you were a little kid."**_

_**" That's why I, I wanted to apologize for my actions last week. I embarrassed you in the ring, and for that, I'm sorry."**_

_**Virgil nods while looking down**_

_**" That being said, Your services will no longer be needed."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**" See, I've decided to... Upgrade. Come on in"**_

_**Maryse walks in and immediately grabs Ted's arm and smiles first at Virgil then at Ted then looks down.**_

_**" I found someone who.. actually appreciates the power of money"**_

_**Virgil looks from Ted then at Maryse**_

_**Maryse says something in French and smiles at Virgil (Sorry as hard as I tried I couldn't find the translation to what she said. Sorry)**_

_**Virgil looks to Ted**_

_**"But Teddy, you're gonna need me. What are you gonna do for protection? "**_

_**"Go to the drugstore"**_

_**Ted motions for Virgil to leave**_

_**Maryse waves and says something else in French**_

_**and Virgil looks at her like shes crazy and looks at Ted asking what that means**_

_**"Your Fired"**_

_**Virgil and Ted have a stare-down and the Virgil leaves.**_

_**Maryse and Ted smile at each other.**_

_**End of Scene**_

Maryse and Ted looked at one another and before they knew it they were leaning in towards one another before there lips could touch they both heard a voice.

"Hey Maryse! Hurry up I have to ask you something!"

Emmett's voice came through the other side of the door.

Maryse and Ted only got far enough to were their foreheads were touching.

Ted didn't know what just happened.

"I should go"

Maryse nodded and lets go of his arm. And watched as he walked out the door trying to figure out what happened.

"Hey, 'Ryse I saw- what's wrong?"

"Nothing, i was just thinking."

"Trent Barretta told me that John and you were arguing earlier what happened?"

"Umm...nothing he just came up to me and expected me to forgive him for what he did to me in high school."

"WHAT?"

Maryse could tell he was already mad. Emmett didn't even wait for her he walked to the superstar locker room. The locker room everyone shared or at least the people that didn't have their own locker room. He immediately found John Cena who was alone in the locker room. Maryse was trying to calm him down as he walked.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BRO?"

John immediately turned around and saw Emmett McCarty

"Emmett Emmett, calm down. Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas la peine. C'était il ya longtemps"

Maryse knew talking in French would calm him down cause it confused him.

"What the hell does that mean."

"What do you want with me bro, i haven't done shit to you what's your problem?"

"My problem is, you're trying to come in here like you own the place and like nothing ever happened."

"Cause I'm going to take your championship. That's why your just keeping it warm for me "

" Really, Really? You think you could beat my brother your just a wannabe rapper who has no talent and who only has three moves"

"Look who's talking?"

A voice from behind them said everyone turned around

"Maryse, you try so hard to think you are not a loser, face it honey I'm better than you will ever be"

Maryse smirked, surprising Rosalie who thought she could make her feel bad.

"Really...Really...Really? Sorry I've been spending too much time with the Miz. Rosalie you think your better than me just because you make people feel bad just admit all that stuff you say about me is about yourself so basically your calling yourself a loser Rosalie."

Rosalie was shocked this was not the Maryse she remembered the Maryse she remembered wouldn't hurt a fly and wouldn't respond to anyone like that.

"You see Rosalie, I play a Bitch on TV for a reason I'm not afraid to tell someone off now don't mess with Bitch cause I will beat you down. So leave me and my brother The Fuck alone before I rip your fake blonde hair from the roots."

" Bitch you don't want to mess with me I'm the real diva here all i see is the same girl in high school the difference is you are pretty now but your still the cry baby loser from before and my hair is a real blond yours is the fake i remember your real color which was an ugly brunette"

Maryse laughed

"You think I am afraid of you? I am the Sexiest of the Sexy I have been a Diva WAY longer than you have. I was a WWE Diva's Champion twice. So i am not afraid of a Fake, Loud Mouthed , Airhead Bitch like you. So don't Fuck with me."

Rosalie and Emmett had their mouth's wide open.

Maryse then slapped Rosalie who was shocked and from the force fell to the ground very angry.

" Bonne chance dans le ring. Vous en aurez besoin il"

Maryse laughed and did her signature Maryse hand and walked away with Emmett while they both laughed.


End file.
